1. Field of The Invention
This invention pertains to a simple and rapid method for extraction of proteins from both pathogenic and nonpathogenic bacteria. More particular, it pertains to a method of extracting proteins from bacteria that is safe, that is applicable to a broad spectrum of bacteria, that reduces problems of containment and aerosol generation, that does not require special equipment, that is inexpensive, that is reproducible and that can be used easily to process a large number of different size samples.
2. Description of The Art
A variety of methods including both mechanical and enzymatic disruption of bacterial cells is available to prepare cell-free extracts. Mechanical disruption techniques include sonication, blending or grinding with abrasives, agitation with glass beads, or use of a French press. Enzymatic methods including autolysis and chemical treatments have also proven useful in specific instances. The choice of a specific extraction procedure is dependent on the particular species or strain of microorganism being studied, the quality of protein required, and the type of analyses to be performed.